


Starlight, Starbright.

by Future_nonexistent



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Brotherly Steven universe (eventually), Gen, I’ll get to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Future_nonexistent/pseuds/Future_nonexistent
Summary: Starlight, starbright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, might I have this wish tonight.Or,Izuku midoriya gets a brother.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue

7 year old Izuku Midoriya stared out his window. He sighed, a sound far too sad to be coming out of a child's mouth.

It was midnight, and the stars twinkled knowingly in the distance. Izuku spoke up. "Kacchan hurt me again today." He lifted up his head, the stars reflecting in his emerald eyes.

His eyes were a little blotchy, as if he had been crying.

"I read something online today. It said that in America, people wish upon the stars." He had planned out his wish for hours, muttering to himself, rehearsing everything, making sure it was perfect.

He had gotten a few concerned glances from his mother, but that didn’t matter. Not right now.

"I'm going to do that today. If it's real, that is. Alright, here i go." He took a deep breath, calming himself.

"Starlight, starbright, first star i see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, might I have this wish tonight.", he recited in English. Fluent English. He had evidently practiced a lot.

It was a great feat for a Japanese 7 year old child.

" I wish that I could have a brother. Someone who loves me and will take care of me, no matter what." The stars twinkled simultaneously. Izuku knew deep down that the wish probably wouldn't come true, but he could always try.

A shooting star flashed, too close, too beautiful, and too _pink_ to be a regular occurrence. He smiled to himself, and moved to his bed. 

Needless to say, a brother didn't appear instantly. He didn’t expect it. 7 years old or not, he knew where to draw the line for expectations.

What he actually didn’t expect was for his mother to hear everything. Inko Midoriya had heard everything that little Izuku said, and in that moment, she promised that she would get him a proper friend.

Someone who would protect him no matter what.

That wouldn't happen for another 6 years, though. That was when Izuku’s wish would finally come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will come soon don’t worry


	2. Steven Universe-Midoriya: Origins

6 years later...

  
  
  
Steven Universe opened his eyes. Strange. He didn’t even realize they were closed. He scanned his surroundings. They were...white. 

He was in a hospital.

He sat up in his cot, panicking slightly. Where was he? Why was he in a hospital? He checked himself for injuries, rolling up his sleeves and feeling around his head. 

There was a little horn on the side of his head.

Ok.

There was a tiny horn on the side of his head. Cool. He could worry about that later. Other than that, he didn't seem to be injured at all. Why was he in a hospital, then? Was the horn really that important? 

He looked under the covers. God, his clothes were ruined. Muddy and torn. Great.

He hadn’t noticed that a lady had slipped into the room and was now sitting beside him.

He startled.

She was wearing a doctor’s outfit, so honestly, he shouldn’t be surprised, as he was in a hospital of all things, but god she was quick and quiet when she came in.

It kind of unnerved him.

”Hi there. I see you’ve woken up?” she had a tomboyish voice. She didn't seem too old, he guessed about 25. He nodded. She spoke up again. “My name is Akari Okada, but please call me doctor Okada. He nodded again.

Doctor Okada had blue hair tied up in a neat (ish) braid. She also had a single pale blue streak in her hair. Her eyes were bright blue, and she didn't have pupils. Hmm. Who was he to judge, though?

She really had this blue kind of aesthetic going on.

A wave of nausea? No. A wave of deep discomfort wracked his body. God, the world felt wrong.

His head felt strangely empty.

He felt strangely empty.

”There’s someone who would like to speak with you. Can you stand up? If you can’t, then I’ll call him in here.” She extended an arm. Steven took it, and pulled himself up.

Doctor Okada seemed nice. He could put the effort into seeming happy.

He hopped off the cot with energy that surprised even himself. He turned to the doctor and smiled. “Lead the way!” He chirped , keeping a cheerful façade.

Doctor Okada mirrored his smile. “Right this way,” she said. He hoped he would get answers soon.

———————

She led Steven into a little room with bland grey walls and a table with two chairs in it. 'Oh,’ he realized. ‘An interrogation room. Uh oh.’ Doctor Okada must have caught his nervous expression, so she gave a few words of encouragement.

”Don’t worry dude, you’re not in trouble.” He heard footsteps. “Oh! I guess he’s here! Have a nice time!” She pulled out the chair next to him and gestured for him to sit. He obliged.

She then exited the room, leaving Steven alone in the room.

He didn’t like that feeling. Not at all.

A plain looking man with a Trench coat walked into the room and sat down on the chair opposite to him. Even though he looked normal, he practically radiated tiredness. 

Serious 'I need a coffee but I'm at work so I can't have one' vibes.

He pulled out the chair opposite Steven and sat down. "Hello! I'm Naomasa Tsukauchi, but please call me Tsukauchi-san." What's up with the Japanese names? Something felt off, but he couldn't exactly put his finger on it.

"I'm just going to ask a few questions, alright? After your... dramatic entrance, we were all quite confused." Dramatic entrance? 

"Alright! let's start with the basics. What's your name?" Oh! This was easy.

"Steven universe, sir." 

Why did it feel like some kind of static was clouding his mind?

He nodded and wrote it down in his little notebook. 

"Alright. How old are you, steven?"

The static increased.

Steven opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. His breathing picked up, and his eyes widened.

**The static increased.**

"I.. I don't know."

\-------------------------

Naomasa Tsukauchi was having a bad day.

It had started out normal. Wake up, make breakfast, go to work, etc, etc.

And then something crashed into U.A.'s training grounds.

It wasn't a normal crash, either. Judging by the sheer size of the crater, which was so deep that whoever stepped down to examine it had a fear of tumbling down and bruising themselves, the thing that had crashed had to be from space, if not higher.

Needless to say, U.A. had a lot of clearing up to do.

Even that wouldn't be too strange. It could be a meteorite, or some space debris, or something else.

Nope. The strangest thing was that the thing that crashed was a kid.

A child, a bare teenager, had left a massive hole in the ground.

And upon examination, he didn't even have any injuries! He was merely unconscious, and muddy from the crash, but he was unscathed!

If the crater hadn't been so deep, and if the kid at least had a scrape or something, they could chalk it up to a quirk practicing session gone wrong. He could have walked off with a fine or something, and they could go about their day.

But now, this child, Steven universe, was sitting in front of him, and had no idea who he was.

Literally all he knew was his name.

And as a human lie detector, Tsukauchi could confidently say that he wasn't lying, as much as he wished he was. 

This was a problem he had never dealt with before, not in all his years.

"Uhhh.. Mr. Tsukauchi? Are you alright?" Oh yeah, the interrogation. Pretty useless, but still going.

He smiled at the kid. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. What about you?" Deflecting attention from himself. Classic move.

Steven still looked a little concerned, though. "I just have one question. Where am I? I mean, I woke up in a hospital, and everyone's name is Japanese? I mean, it's only two people, but still. I'm a little confused." 

Tsukauchi looked at Steven quizzically. Hmmm. He jotted down a few notes. 'No memories further than when he woke up in hospital.' 

He looked back up and faced Steven. "That's because you're in Japan, kid. Welcome to musutafu. Were you expecting to be anywhere else?" 

The poor boy looked stunned. "Uh, I-I don't think I've learned Japanese before? I spoke English, I think. I'm not sure which country I'm from. America? That sounds the most familiar."

Oh God, he was American. He quickly wrote that down.

That doesn't explain how he knew how to speak Japanese, though. Maybe it was his quirk? 

"Do you have a quirk? If so, do you remember it, and if you do, can you tell me what it is?" 

Steven frowned. "What's a quirk?"

Hoo boy, this was going to be a long day.

\----------------------------

Inko Midoriya was watching the news.

It was a normal summer day. It was a Saturday, and Izuku's birthday was in exactly 1 day.

The thing is, Inko had no idea what to get her son.

"Breaking news! Strange boy lands in U.A. training grounds! He was later interrogated and claimed that he had no idea who he was. Pretty perfect story, eh?" 

"Kid doesn't even know if he has a quirk!

Quirkless, huh?

A photo of a relatively young and roundish looking boy with curly hair was shown.

"Steven universe is an American boy who crashed into training ground beta in the famous hero academy!" A picture of the crater was shown. Wow, it was huge. "Despite the damage, Universe came out unscathed."

Weird.

"He was immediately sent to the hospital, even though no injuries were present. When detective Naomasa Tsukauchi dug into his case, Steven claimed that he didn't know where he was, and that he never learned how to speak Japanese."

"That in itself is pretty strange, especially when he answered all of Tsukauchi's questions in the said language!"

"Tsukauchi said that the boy had not uttered a single lie, though. This case is currently being investigated, even though they have little to no clues to what actually happened."

"Steven Universe is currently looking for a new home, so if any of you want to pitch in, feel free to call 1-800 668 6868 for details! Back to you, Sakura."

Inko turned off the television. 

' _I_ _wish_ _that_ _I_ _could_ _have_ _a_ _brother_. _Someone_ _who_ _loves_ _and_ _protects_ _me_ _no_ _matter_ _what_.'

"IZUKU!"

The sound of footsteps reverberated through the apartment. A certain Izuku midoriya poked his head into the kitchen. "Mom?"

Inko smiled. "How would you like to get a brother for your birthday?" 

Izuku gasped.

\---------------------

The day had started out pleasant enough. 

It was a typical Saturday. Izuku had woken up, ate breakfast, gone for a walk, stalked All Might's instagram page, nothing out of the ordinary.

For Izuku, at least. Apparently "regular" people don't do extensive research on heroes to document their quirks?

Whatever. Normal was boring.

Says an ordinary kid in a world of superpowers.

Anyways, Izuku was scrolling through an article about Kamui Woods in his room when his mom called out his name. Strange. Usually his mom would come to him.

He raced down the stairs and poked his head into the kitchen. "Mom?" Said woman was grinning, looking positively radiant.

"How would you like to get a brother for your birthday?"

What.

He gasped.

'How could she state that so casually? I mean, seriously, this is a life changing event! Maybe she's joking? No, she looks serious. I wonder how long she's had this in mind? It can't be a last minute thing, adopting someone is something that requires a lot of planning. Hmmmm.' 

'I wish that i could have a brother. Someone who loves and protects me no matter what.

Inko cleared her throat. Izuku snapped back to reality. "Izuku, that was a yes or no question! You've been mumbling this entire time."

He blushed, slightly embarrassed. "Oh! I'm sorry, I still haven't broken that habit. I can't answer right away. Can I... meet this brother first?" He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Inko laughed. "Of course! Let me call someone first. We'll meet up with him on your birthday! It's completely your choice if you want him or not! It's your brother, after all."

"That's a huge responsibility, Mom."

She laughed again. "I know. But I trust you, izuku."

God, Izuku couldn't wait for tomorrow.

\----------------

"ALREADY?!"

Okada-san laughed. It sounded pleasant, like bells chiming lightly in the wind. They had gotten to know each other better, and it was safe to say that they were friends.

She had ditched the professional vibe and settled for casual clothes. 

"I know, right? You must have some natural charm, Steven. How long has it been since the news mentioned you, half an hour?" She grinned at him.

He gaped at her.

"I can't believe it! I thought I'd be here for another week, at least. What kind of family adopts someone on sight?" A nasty voice surfaced in his conscience.

' Aren't you betraying your old family? Leaving them behind with no thought?'

Yep, leave it to his crippling self-doubt to ruin the moment.

"Steven? Hello?" 

Static.

"Wha? Oh! Sorry, I zoned out. Repeat yourself please?" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

She grinned at him. "Apparently the midoriyas, I said. Inko, the mother, called us directly after the news announced your 'arrival'." Steven winced. 

They had taken him to the crater he had apparently caused, and after an abundance of tears and apologies, Okada had sat down with steven and they had gotten to know each other better.

He had started to think of her as an older sister, despite being acquainted for about half a day. 

God, his standards were low.

"Anyways, the midoriyas are going to come and meet you tomorrow, so you best get cleaned up. Take a shower, dude." Oh, he zoned out again.

Wait.

"TOMORROW?! What if I make a bad impression? What if I say something wrong? My Japanese isn't the best, what if-"

Okada cut him off. "You'll be fine, dude. You're a good kid, with natural charm. Also, you're the most innocent little bean anyone could meet so no doubt they'll find themselves attached."

He sputtered. "I'm not an innocent little bean! I'm very scary, mind you. I made a 25 foot deep crater in the U.A training grounds."

Okada laughed my by. "Yeah, and you've been beating yourself up about it for the past what, 2 hours?" 

Steven pouted. "I wrecked school property! I'm just glad I don't have to pay a fine or something. I don't even have any money!" Woah, a 180 degree turn. Nice move, Universe.

Keep up the conversation. "Anyways, what's the dad's name?"

She winced. "Uh, there is no dad. There's a son, though. His name's Izuku." Wow, he was terrible at this.

His eyes widened. "Wait, there's no dad? I'm so sorry." Hmm.. what's another normal-ish question to ask?

"What're their quirks? If they have quirks, that is. Oh God, am I prying? I'm totally prying. It isn't even settled! I might not even join the family. Oh God, I'm prying into personal family business when i'm-"

"WOAH DUDE!" Okada quickly cut in. "You're spiraling, take a breather. And a shower. You're hair's a little greasy," she teased.

He ran his hand through his hair. Woah, she was right. 

"Alright. Thanks, Okada-san. I'll be back soon."

"See ya!"

\------------------- 

Steven turned the knob, and felt the warm, no, hot water wash over him. Ouch.

He adjusted the heat. The water was lukewarm now, but honestly, he couldn't care less. Who could blame him? 

He had landed in an alternate universe with no memory of who he was, and no friends to help him.

He reflected on what had happened earlier. After Tsukauchi had "interrogated" him, they took him back to the hospital, where Okada-san joined him not too much later and started talking with him.

He had found out about quirks, and all the basics for life in a superhuman society. She told him that he probably had a language quirk, one that allowed him to understand and speak any language as long as the people in his surroundings spoke it.

A weird feeling in his gut told him that wasn't all, though.

She also told him that he was on the news, which was… surprising.

(He totally didn't freak out when he realized that the people who asked him to smile at the camera were news reporters.)

He realized he'd been staring blankly at the wall for far too long now. he grabbed the bodywash and began scrubbing.

The professionals had apparently booked a room at a hotel for him, which was really, really nice. He'd thanked them, of course, but he had a feeling that he overdid it.

Alright, he was crying, but who could blame him?

Okada had met with him at the hotel, on her own terms. It surprised him, but it really shouldn't have. Nobody in their right mind would let a 14 year old child who left a giant crater in the ground run around on his own, right?

Anyways, after she burst through the door, she announced that he was getting adopted.

Adopted.

He hadn't even been here for a day, and he was getting ADOPTED?

It was like God gave up on making a detailed backstory and decided to make everything a perfect coincidence.

He glanced down. Ouch. He'd scrubbed too hard and his arms were red. He rinsed himself under the now hot water (somehow) and took hold of the shampoo.

He started on his hair. Back to his brooding and depressing shower thoughts. He touched the horn. Hmm. He decided to ignore it for the time being.

Something about the world felt wrong. It was his exact thoughts when he woke up. It wasn't bad, he could deal with it, and it wasn't like he had anything to compare it to, but still.

It was like someone took the world, broke it in half, fixed it again, and set it down slightly to the right.

He could get used to it, but ugh. It was unsettling.

Foam dripped into his eyes. Owww. He took that as a sign to finish up. He rinsed his hair, ran his fingers through it, got protest from the unruly tangles, and turned the shower off.

He felt refreshed, for the first time in basically the entirety of the life he could remember. 

He took a towel and dried himself off. 

Oh, a gem.

He'd seen it before, but he'd never actually acknowledged it before. He poked it. 

Oooh, that felt weird.

It was bright, pink and smooth looking, as a gem should be, but it also looked slightly scuffed? He knew that was a contradiction, but he really had no other words to describe it.

A little light was pulsing inside, and it looked kind of pretty, but it also gave him a weird feeling? Not physically, but more… of a déjà vu kind of thing? Like, maybe it had to do with his memories.

Heh, he had actual gut instincts now. Cool.

Crap. He had forgotten to bring clothes.

"STEVEN! DID YOU FORGET TO BRING CLOTHES?" Wow, was Okada a mind reader?

"DON'T WORRY, I WENT SHOPPING FOR YOU!" She literally just met him, what the heck. "AND DON’T YOU BEAT YOURSELF UP ABOUT IT, IT'S TOTALLY ON ME."

He was now 100% sure Okada was a mind reader.

The door opened just a crack, and a little string? Whip? A little thing of water holding a bag of clothes inserted itself. 

Oh, that must be her quirk. Hydrokinesis. Where did he learn that word? Hgnnnnnn.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? TAKE IT!" Okada was still shouting, even in close proximity. It made his ears hurt, just a little.

"Okay! Thank you so much, though." He really was grateful. 

"Eh, no problem." The water shook a little, almost like it was urging him to take the bag. He walked over and did as told. 

He was taking orders from floating water. What has he become.

He opened the bag. The door closed behind him. Oh God, there was underwear. He really had to thank her for a good 30 minutes when he got out of the bathroom. She really didn't have to go through that for him.

After putting on the underpants, he took a good look at what was actually inside the bag. There were assorted t-shirts, all different colours, but there was one with a galaxy print on it and something REALLY told him to choose that one.

He looked for pants next. He chose some jeans. Nothing special. He cuffed the jeans. 

Instinct.

Oooh, there was a jacket. A pinkish-purple letterman jacket, one that was almost identical to the torn up one he was wearing when he crashed. He put it on, and admired himself in the mirror.

He looked pretty good, if he could say so himself. 

After about 2 minutes of checking himself out, he walked out of the bathroom.

Unsurprisingly, Okada was sitting on a chair, feet propped on the coffee table, casually scrolling through her phone.

Which meant she was still there.

He was going to confront her about it.

'Alright universe, get to the point.'

"Alright Okada-san, why are you still here? I mean, that sounded rude, but we've known each other for like… half a day, and you're practically adopting me as your younger brother."

She looked up, looking slightly confused. "I mean this in the nicest way possible. You've gone shopping for me, and you've talked with me, and you're an amazing person. I just.." he trailed off.

"Why are you doing this for me?" He finished. Okada raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, steven. The obvious answer was that I was meant to take care of you for today, but that just sounds lame, so listen up, dude." Ah, so he was her assignment. Good to know.

"I've done everything I have today because even though as you said, we barely know each other, you are a precious potato. And that alone isn't enough to satisfy your need to know why I'm helping, but remember."

"You're basically an orphan here." Her words pierced him like a needle. An orphan.

"You're alone, you have no idea who you are, and you don't have anyone to guide you. Tomorrow, that may change when the midoriyas arrive, but for now, you don't really have anyone to look up to."

"So I'm trying to fill that space. Basically, what I'm trying to say is, in all ways but legally, I'm adopting you as my younger brother. I call you steven. So now, its your turn. Call me Akari."

Oh.

**OH**.

He felt warm tears fill up and flood his eyes. Okada-, no. Akari looked scandalized. She quickly got over it, stood up, and spread her arms wide.

His tears spilled, and he rushed into her arms. God, this was early. A little too early, But even so, he didn't feel a touch of ingenuity in her words. She really seemed like she cared, so for now, he was perfectly content in her arms.

He wanted to stay like that forever.

But, sadly, tomorrow always came, no matter what. 

"Go to sleep, dude. You have a big day ahead of you."

\---------------

Izuku shot up. 

"AHHHHHHH!!!"

He checked the time.  _ Ohgoditwas11whatshouldhedo  _

He jumped out of bed, selected his best clothes, pulled them on, rushed to the bathroom and tried to open a… locked door?

"Izuku, honey, calm down. Now wait a bit, I'm almost done." His mom's muffled voice rang from inside the bathroom.

"S-sorry!" He stuttered, blushing. He stepped away from the bathroom dutifully. 'Today's the day! Hope.. what was his name? Oh, steven. Hope Steven's nice!"

Izuku was officially 14 and  _ nervous. _

This was a once in a lifetime opportunity! Should he act outgoing and confident? No, what if Steven could see through his façade? Should he discuss his interests? What if Steven found him weird or unsettling? That wouldn't be good. He could act aloof. Maybe that would do it? Nah, the last time he tried to act aloof a couple of people laughed at him. Maybe-

"IZUKU! Snap out of it!" He snapped out of it. Oh. He was muttering again.

"If you're really that nervous then you don't have to go! Not everything's official yet, you know."

He looked at her in disbelief. "No way! I'm only a little bit nervous. I'm sure if I clean up and eat a bit I'll be better than ever!"

Inko looked at her son, uncertain. She shrugged. "If you say so."

\--------------

Steven shot up. 

"AHHHHHHH!!!"

He checked the time.  _ Ohgoditwas11whatshouldhedo  _

He jumped out of bed, rushed to the bathroom and tried to open a… locked door?

"Steven, wait a second. Calm down, dude." Akari's muffled voice rang from inside the bathroom.

"S-sorry!" He stuttered, blushing. He stepped away from the bathroom dutifully. 'Today's the day! Hope.. what was his name? Oh, Izuku. Hope Izuku's nice!"

This was a once in a lifetime opportunity! Should he act outgoing and confident? No, what if Izuku could see through his façade? Should he discuss his interests? Wait, he didn't have any interests. He could act aloof. Maybe that would do it? Nah, aloof just doesn't suit him.. Maybe-

"STEVEN! Snap out of it!" He snapped out of it. Oh. He was zoning out again.

"If you're really that nervous then you don't have to go! Not everything's official yet, you know."

He looked at her in disbelief. "No way! I'm only a little bit nervous. I'm sure if I clean up and eat a bit I'll be better than ever! Also, it isn't really my choice."

Akari looked at her not-brother, uncertain. She shrugged. "If you say so."

\---------------

Izuku cleaned up and ate a bit but it was safe to say he wasn't feeling better than ever.

It was 12:30. That's an hour and a half until he meets his potential new brother.

Okay.

Deep breaths, Izuku.

"Izuku, are you alright? You look terrible. He startled. He flailed his hands, sweating slightly. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm just.." he sighed. "Really nervous. What if he doesn't like me?"

Inko chuckled. "Why would you think that? You're very lovable."

~~ He's quirkless. ~~

"What if he doesn't think I'm lovable? What if he thinks I’m weird?”

Inko sighed. “He won’t think you’re weird, izuku. If he does act rude, then we won’t take him. It’s as simple as that.”

Oh, it really was. He felt a bit better knowing that.

Who knows, maybe Steven was a really nice person.

Orrr, maybe not.

But you can’t know until you find out, right?

——————

Izuku and inko headed to the hospital room. Oh God, he was so, so nervous. He heard some muffled talking behind the door. Inko knocked. The sound of footsteps greeted them.

An older girl with blue hair and a doctor's outfit opened the door. She smiled.

"Hi! You must be Izuku and Inko midoriya, right? Sorry we couldn't have a more professional setting, but there wasn't enough time to properly set up."

Inko laughed. She waved a hand. "Oh, no worries. If the setting was too professional, izuku here would get too nervous for his own good!"

The girl grinned. "Steven's very nervous too. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Akari Okada." She extended a hand.

"Thank you for meeting us on such a short notice, Okada-san." The girl, no, Okada beamed. 

"Come in! I'm sure you're all very excited to meet him." Okada walked into the room, gesturing for them to come in with her. Inko moved, but izuku felt like his legs were made of lead.

'Alright. You can do this. One step after another.' He trudged into the room.

It looked normal. A white hospital room. 

There he was. 

A plain looking boy with unruly curly hair and round cheeks was sitting on a cot, with the two older women talking in front of him. Oh, he looked nervous too. Great.

Okada nudged Steven with her elbow. "Why don't you go talk with izuku over there? The entire point of this meeting was for you two to get to know each other." 

He grimaced. "If you say so." He had a normal voice. Steven stood up and started walking towards Izuku, albeit slowly.

They stood awkwardly in front of each other for a couple of seconds. Beads of sweat started forming on his face.

"Let's sit down. This is… really awkward." He choked out. Steven laughed. "It really is, isn't it?"

The two boys selected a cot and sat down together.

Steven sucked in a breath through his teeth. "Sooooo."

"Soooo."

"How old are you? Weird question, but I genuinely want to know." Oh. Conversation. Great.

"I'm 13. Wait no, today's my birthday, so I'm 14. I forgot. Oops." 

Steven grinned at him. Oh, he had a nice smile. "Today's your birthday? Happy birthday, Midoriya! Wow, this is perfect timing. I got here the day before your birthday!"

Izuku laughed. Wow, this wasn't so bad. "I know, right? It's almost too good to be true!" 

Hmm, should he start a conversation? 

"Uh, do you have any weird habits?" WHAT KIND OF TOPIC WAS THAT WHAT THE HECK-

"Yeah, actually. I run my fingers through my hair a lot, and I zone out when I'm deep in thought. When that happens, I'm pretty much dead to the world." He chuckled, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"What about you?" So he didn't think he was weird. Nice.

"I mutter when i'm deep in thought. It's kind of like analyzing every part of a scenario, but out loud, and people think it's creepy. I've been trying to break that, but old habits die hard, I guess."

Steven looked confused. "Why would people think it's creepy? Basically everyone talks to themselves, just not out loud. Honestly, I think it's kind of cool. I haven't heard much about it, but analyzing every part of a scenario? Sounds awesome."

Izuku beamed. "You really think so?"

Steven mirrored his smile. "Yeah!"

After that, it was safe to say that he was no longer nervous.

Steven universe became Steven Universe-Midoriya, and a whole new future unfolded.

Maybe in another universe Izuku would have never met Steven. Maybe.

But right there and then? Izuku had a brother. A friend.

Someone who would love him no matter what.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the phone number is kids help phone. I had no idea what else to put.
> 
> I don't even know anymore.
> 
> My poor WIP tho-
> 
> Ooh, steven is VERY OOC. Don't attack me pls-
> 
> Hnngg i can't write
> 
> Happy new year tho
> 
> Oh here's Akari BTW https://starlightstarbrightaccountthing.tumblr.com/post/639134867389661184

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! Shoutout to sunrisesnowcat, my good friend, for building the world with me. This earth does not have enough SU/BNHA crossovers.


End file.
